


Curiosity Killed The Keller

by SimplyBrooke



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyBrooke/pseuds/SimplyBrooke
Summary: Kevin doesn't believe Archie to be the complete 'straight boy' that he proclaims to be. Everyone has their exceptions, right?





	Curiosity Killed The Keller

A/N: Hello, readers! I'm here with my first story that was not carried over from my Fanfiction.net account! This one is a slash story revolved around Archie and Kevin, as the latter tries to pursue the ladies man. Will it work? Will it blow up in his face? 

As always, please leave feedback, I love to hear from you and what you have to say! Enjoy!

 

* * *

Curiosity Killed The Keller

Chapter 1: Kevin's Theory

* * *

 

Kevin Keller always had a way with words. Charismatic and a smooth talker, whenever Kevin spoke, he took command of the room. Whether it be a topic of expertise or sheer ignorance, Kevin knew how to work his audience.

This was one of those times.

“You’ve said some pretty ridiculous things Kev, but, this one takes the cake.” A soft sigh escaped the lips of Veronica Lodge- former socialite and best friend to Kevin Keller-as she brought her coffee beverage to her recently colored lips. It had become a tradition for the self-titled “besties” to meet for coffee on Friday morning’s during their free period.

“I speak the truth, Ronnie.” Kevin countered with a shrug of his shoulders before taking an over exaggerated sip from his own beverage.

“You really believe all guys are secretly bisexual?” Veronica raised an eyebrow, peering at her friend with much question.

“That’s not what I said, Ronnie,” Kevin sighed as she shifted his body towards the raven-haired teen, “I’m saying that EVERYONE is a little bit bisexual. Even those that swear behind their heterosexuality have at one point or another felt an attraction to someone of the same sex. Whether or not that be an a attraction of which is wanting to be pursued sexually.”

Veronica’s expression remained unconvinced, “So, you’re saying that every person is bisexual in some way?”

“Yes-well-kind of. Not everyone is 50% for both genders. I mean, some are. For some, it could be 98% one gender and 2% for the other. But, bottom line, everyone has some level of attraction to both sexes. I mean, you can’t deny that there was a little rev in your lady engine when you made out with Betty?” Kevin interrogated.

Veronica burst out in laughter, setting down her coffee on the nearby side table-for fear of spilling her drink. “Kevin, my vagina is not a car engine. God, you really are gay!”

Kevin shrugged, “96% for the ‘P’ and 4% for the ‘V’, my dear. Now, answer the question: you felt a little something with that kiss, didn’t you?”

“I mean, not enough to want to go and make things official with Betty. But, sure, I suppose there was a little passion from the kiss.” Veronica confessed prompting a wicked grin to spread across Kevin’s face.

“See, I told you. Everyone has at least a tiny bit of curiosity in the gender opposite of their orientation. You have those that will act on that curiosity-even if it is just one time. Exhibit ‘A’”. Kevin gestured in the direction of his befriend, “Those that truly swing both ways and gender doesn’t matter, those who fantasize-but never act, and finally those who are so afraid of admitting to their curiosity-for fear of scrutiny-that they emphasize their own heterosexuality. Prime example: Archie Andrews.”

The name took Veronica by surprise. At this point, Kevin had forcibly captured Veronica’s full attention. Archie Andrews was Riverdale’s golden boy. He was an excellent student, a wonderful musician, a star athlete, and very easy on the eyes. He had all the girls fawning over him. Including Veronica.

“Archie? You think Archie has these hidden bisexual desires?” Veronica questioned, her brows furrowed as she appeared to be withholding a chuckle. Kevin nodded, confident in his claims. “Are we even talking about the same Archie Andrews? The Archie who has dated several of the girls at Riverdale High? Well, if we are going by your logic, Kev, I think Archie is that 99% for girls and 1% for boys.”

“I was actually thinking more in the range of 45% for the boys and only 55% for the girls.” Kevin claimed, taking a long-dramatic-sip of his coffee. Veronica’s expression clearly stated she would need some more convincing. “Come on, Ronnie. You have a guy who is pretty. Not handsome-but, pretty! He is clearly into his looks. He writes music. Plus, a guy who serial dates as much as he does, is clearly trying to prove something. Also, just last week during gym class, he made the comment that my muscle definition in my arms was looking ‘really good’”

“Oh, so now you’re saying that Archie wants you?” Veronica mocked.

“It wasn’t just that comment! Archie has also made comments about my haircuts and asked me about my outfits.” Kevin went on, defending his claims.

“Oh, he said that!? Well, excuse me! Shall we start planning your guys’ wedding?” Veronica continued to tease, earning an unamused reaction from the brunette.

“Be quiet, you. I’m just saying, that I don’t think Archie is as ‘straight’ as he would like Riverdale to think that he is.” Kevin declared.

“Oh yeah? And, what, are you going to ‘out’ his 45% bisexuality? Go all Nancy Drew on his ass?” Veronica laughed, amused by her own humor.

“I wouldn’t underestimate my ‘powers’, Veronica Lodge. I did have a few rendezvous with-self proclaimed ‘straight man’-Moose.” Veronica couldn’t argue, Kevin had a point there. “There’s a curiosity lurking deep within Archie Andrews and I might just be that cat that gets him killed.”

“That was a terrible analogy.”

“Shut up, Ronnie.”

TBC...

 


End file.
